Secret Smile
by Michele Shirou
Summary: Pensamentos de Shoran, bem água-com-açucar...S&S... Songfic dedicada a Carol shirou (ti amu;)


**Secret Smile**

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
****And you use it only for me  
****Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
****And you use it only for me**

_Ninguém o conhece, mas você tem um sorriso secreto  
__E você usa ele somente para mim  
__Ninguém o conhece, mas você tem um sorriso secreto  
__E você usa ele somente para mim_

O que ele poderia falar dela? O que poderia pensar dela? Nada, e como um sábio já havia lhe dito, o nada é tudo. Ela era especial, todos viam isso. Todos comentavam de seu sorriso, mas ninguém conhecia o segredo. O segredo de que ela tinha um sorriso especial guardado para ele. Do mesmo modo que ele tinha, guardado, um sorriso especial, não sarcástico nem cínico mas sincero, para sua amada Flor de Cerejeira.

Agora pensando ele pensava em como pode viver antes de conhecê-la... E vê que nem se lembra quando se conheceram, pois o dia em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez ele lembrava com perfeição, mas ele sempre vê certeza que a conheceu bem antes desse dia. Numa vida passada, talvez? Não fazia diferença...

**So use it and prove it  
****Remove this whirling sadness  
****I'm losing, I'm bluesing  
****But you can save me from madness**

_Então use-o e prove-o  
__Remova este turbilhão de tristeza  
__Estou perdendo e entristecendo  
__Mas você pode me salvar da loucura_

Ah sua amada, aquela que lhe ajudou nos tempo mais sombrios, quando o mundo desabou e o sol se apagou ela foi sua estrela. Ela foi seu caminho, seu porto seguro, o amor de sua vida. E continuava sendo. Pois a simples lembrança do "sorriso secreto" podia transformar seu dia de um inferno no paraíso. Ele nunca tinha sido religioso, mas ela era seu anjo, inegavelmente.

**So save me I'm waiting  
****I'm needing, hear me pleading  
****And soothe me, improve me  
****I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now**

_Por isso me salve, estou esperando  
__Estou precisando, escute-me sangrando  
__E me acalme, me melhore  
__Estou me afligindo, eu mal estou acreditando agora  
__Agora_

Não importava que ele sempre tentasse salv�-la, que ele se expôs-se ao perigoso no lugar dela, que ele tentasse tomar as decisões difíceis para poup�-la. ?Quem sempre o ajudava era ela. Ela que se mantinha de pé quando ele não agüentava mais, ela que o dava a mão e o ajudava a continuar o caminho. Ela sempre fora melhor que ele, mesmo que ela sempre tenha tentado negar.

**When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying a lonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only**

**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me**

_Quando você está voando ao redor do mundo  
E estou deitado solitariamente  
Eu sei que há algo sagrado e livre reservado  
E recebido apenas por mim_

_Ninguém o conhece, mas você tem um sorriso secreto  
__E você usa ele somente para mim  
__Ninguém o conhece, mas você tem um sorriso secreto  
__E você usa ele somente para mim_

Ela tinha milhões de amigos e ele só tinha ela, na verdade ele tinha outras pessoas mas a mais importante era ela. Entretanto às vezes ele se sentia um pouco sozinho, pois sua pequena não poderia ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana. Outras pessoas também precisavam dela. Mas não importava, porque ele sabia que tinha algo que eles não tinham: o "sorriso secreto" dela era só dele, ela só dava para ele. Então que venham todos, ele sabia que seria sempre especial para ela como ela era para ele.

**NdA:** Oi gente! Bem, depois de quase um ano eu venho lhes dar algo novo. Eu estava com idéia de fazer essa songfic desde que ouvi a musica e achei que combinava com SS. A música é Secret Smile dos Semisonic, quem não conhece aconselho a ouvi-la, porque ela é linda! Eu venho postar essa song hoje também como um alento, porque tirarei o ultimo capitulo da minha fic "A Última Guerreira", para reescrevê-lo. A decisão não foi fácil, mas do jeito que a fic está eu não posso continu�-la.

E façam uma menininha feliz deixando um review!


End file.
